eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Stone Behind the Ankh
| next = Into the Heart of Mistmoore| displaytl=y| }} This quest is the beginning of the final chapter of the Swords of Destiny Timeline. You need to speak Thulian to finish this quest. Steps #Talk to Sir Trodonis and receive the ankh necklace. #Examine the ankh necklace and talk to Sir Trodonis again. #Examine Ardan Zimel's tombstone in the cemetary in . #You are asked to find evidence of Ardan Zimel. Talk to Horatio Mercuria, the Somborn mender, at . #Talk to Ardan Zimel at the small graveyard at the base of Castle Mistmoore . #Talk to Basil Askerville behind the , but not inside . As long as you do not die, you can continue the conversation and get the update without killing anything. #*If Basil Askerville is not currently spawned, you will need to kill the werewolves at the camp to get him to appear. #*''Fact Check Needed'':Basil and his werewolf bodyguards spawn every morning Norrath time. #Go to in the Loping Plains and find the three blades. These are swords that appear on the ground. You need to go to them in order, then click on them, and pour the blood over them. This will make them spawn into attackable non-aggro NPCs, which you then need to kill. Their locations are: ##First Blade of Aeristrom (level 69^): ##Second Blade of Aeristrom (Level 69^^): ##Third Blade of Aeristrom (Level 70^^^ Heroic): (could possibly spawn as 69 ^^^) #Return to Basil Askerville. #Talk to Ardan Zimel on one of the lower mezzanines on the steps of Castle Mistmoore . He will spawn as you get near the location. At the end of the conversation, you will be attacked by a heroic group of 6 level 68v(single down) Somborn villagers. You can kill them with no faction loss fact, if you move along quickly you can avoid combat with them. #Make your way to in the Mistmoore Catacombs and climb up to the level that Edge is on. Go to the west end of the long east-west hallway . Here you will find the chest. Attempt to open it using your Ankh. The quest will update and tell you to 'search for the origin of the magic chest.' This means Kaladim. #Upon reaching Kaladim, click and examine a pile of books on the second floor of the small building. The quest will update with a series of tasks required to make copies of the 3 keys needed to open the chest. The room with the book itself is unguarded and you can use invisibility to sneak up to it without getting attacked by the things below. Interacting with the book doesn't drop invis. #*Kill Grungetalon Miners around to get 12 uncommon vibrellium ore. #*Enigma Crystals (guaranteed) drop from Grungetalon Directors. Clear the rock pile groups to spawn them if not up. (Long wait time, 15-20 minutes) #*'Claim the key mold' from the 'master of the forge.' Iron Lord Kraxxaxis or his ph an Iron Lord, on the roof of the room where you inspected the book . (Aggro by getting as high as possible on second floor near books and use a blue attack aoe. Quest will update when minotaur's group is dead.) #*Collect three forge hammers (Brell, Bolgin and Syrill) by killing the ratonga 'high priests' in the Cathedral , , . One update per room. #Go to the Everhot Forge (an anvil) in the building where Iron Lord spawns . There are 2 small anvils on the ground floor level. #Polish the keys off at the grinding stone on the to second floor, at . #Return to the chest in the Mistmoore Catacombs . #You are asked a series of riddles. #::Note A: You need to speak Thulian to answer some riddles. If anyone in your party does not, then choose the answer wrong four times in a row. Each time you do, it spawns one of the armors next to you. When you kill it, they will get an update anyway. #::Note B: This part of the quest appears to be on a 30 minute timer. The NPC here despawns at some point, so if you arrive here and you need to leave to get the Thulian Puzzle Boxes for Thulian language you will need to let the timer run out and then click the chest to respawn the NPC. #:The riddle answers are: #*Another Riddle #*Ariska Zimel #*The Duchy of the Dead #*Sir Lucan D'Lere #Examine sword hilt #Return to in the . He then asks you to wait while he researches the hilt. #*This takes approximately 5 minutes; then, he will give you the next quest in the series: . Rewards *Experience fr:La pierre associée à l'Ankh